


Attacco e contrattacco

by Rox08



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Psychological Drama, missing moment, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08
Summary: "Non c'è colpo che non renda" aveva detto L.E aveva ragione. Aveva dannatamente ragione.Drabble sull'utima puntata/ultimo capitolo di Death Note.ATTENZIONE: contiene spoiler.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 2





	Attacco e contrattacco

_"Non c'è colpo che non renda"_ aveva detto L.  
E aveva ragione. Aveva dannatamente ragione.

Lo capivo solo ora tutto quello che voleva dirmi con quell'unica frase.  
Sapeva che alla fine lui avrebbe vinto, sapeva che alla fine io avrei perso.

Stupidamente avevo solo fatto il suo gioco, lasciandomi fregare da uno stupido moccioso albino.

E grazie a quello stupido moccioso albino, L aveva vinto.

Io lo avevo fatto morire, ma lui aveva vinto.

Attacco e contrattacco.  
" _Non c'è colpo che non renda_ " aveva detto L.  
E lui mi aveva appena reso il colpo.


End file.
